The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Musa acuminata and is hereinafter referred to by its cultivar name ‘Poquito’. ‘Poquito’ is a new dwarf cultivar of banana grown for ornamental use.
The Inventors discovered the new cultivar, ‘Poquito’, in Atlanta, Ga. in the summer of 2007 as a naturally occurring chimeral mutation growing outdoors at a nursery in a container block of Musa acuminata ‘Rojo’ (not patented).
Asexual propagation of the new cultivar was first accomplished by division of offsets by one of the Inventors in Atlanta, Ga. in spring 2008. Asexual propagation by division of offsets and tissue culture of the new cultivar has shown that the unique characteristics of the new cultivar are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.